


Picking Up the Pieces Again

by saurgristiel



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, You’re probably gonna need some tissues., this takes place in the star wars universe but i don't want it in the category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saurgristiel/pseuds/saurgristiel
Summary: When the time comes, no one is ever truly prepared.





	Picking Up the Pieces Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on January 24, 2016.  
> (songs: 1. [Into the West](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shdiTRxTJb4) (Lord of the Rings: Return of the King), 2. [The Last Goodbye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8ir8rVl2Z4) (The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies), 3. [My Immortal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk) by Evanesence)

You had come to the decision that he wanted to stop his treatment. The tests were showing no improvement for a while and he, Gackt, and Sato had come to the conclusion that maybe it was his time. That didn't mean Gackt had to like it or agree with it. You was his heart for the last 15 or so years. He couldn't imagine a world without his lover by his side.

"Gaku,” You smiled at him as the private medical room's door slid open. You's eyes had been completely white for the last 6 months, but it still stung Gackt's heart to see him like that.

"Have you somehow developed X-ray vision?" Gackt teased, trying to beat down the lump in his throat. He knew what today was and had let the medical staff know.

You grinned. "I wish…” He took a look at Gackt's aura. "You're bluer than usual today… It's really okay.” He reached out for Gackt's warm hand. Since they had diagnosed his illness, he'd always felt cold, no matter the steps taken to make him warmer.

Gackt stepped over the mat and pillows on the floor to reach his hand. "Are you sure about this…?" He brought You's hand to his face to feel the wet cheek.

"Yes," You swallowed hard and stroked his lover’s cheek. "You’re gonna make me cry and that would be very ugly," he said with a little smile.

Gackt smiled sadly and You saw his aura turn even more blue. He brought his free hand up to wipe at a tear. "Could you help me get down there?"

Gackt nodded and leaned his cane against the wall. He used the bed for support as he made his way to You’s other side. He carefully disconnected You's IVs and removed the oxygen tube from his face, tucking them both away. He turned the volume on the data equipment down and disconnected more things as he returned to the mat side.

It was a small miracle that neither of them got hurt while getting You from the bed to the mat. Gackt's leg didn't want to cooperate too well today, so after settling in with a blanket over You and his head resting on as much lap that Gackt had, he removed it and half-heartedly shoved it towards his cane.

"Sato could have helped you get me down here..." You teased and then cleared his throat. Sato had said his goodbyes the night before, knowing Gackt and You would want to spend these last moments alone.

"He's keeping an eye on the students…”

They talked quietly for a while, Gackt stroking You's face and You getting sleepier and sleepier.

"I love you…” Gackt finally said, dripping a tear onto You's forehead.

You weakly reached up, helped by Gackt, and stroked his lover’s wet cheek, "I will always… Love… You," he panted out. His breaths were weak and shallow and Gackt tightened his grip as he felt You relax into unconsciousness.

More tears came now that You would no longer sense them. He kissed You's hand and laid it down on his chest. He kept watching You and stroking his face until…

"You…?" He placed his hand on his lover's chest and then heard the faint whine of the heart monitor. He leaned down and kissed his still mouth and his quiet tears turned into sobs.

 

 

A shimmer stroked his head and kissed it farewell.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sato and the students were in the ship's cafeteria. He turned his attention away from them and towards the medical wing.

"Teacher?" A girl of about 14 called to him. A boy of 17 tapped his hand as well.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. Suddenly he had 7 young people looking at him with concern and another girl offering him a handkerchief. He realized then that he was crying. He accepted the handkerchief with a quiet 'thank you' and dried his eyes.

He thought for a moment, trying to decide if this was a good idea.

"Alright, lesson time." The students groaned. "It's an important one." Mumbles of 'fine…’ came from the kids. "Close your eyes and open yourself to the Force okay?" He watched the kids carefully and one by one they each had about the same reactions that he did.

"Teacher…" one sniffled.

"Wh-What is this…?” The 17 year-old boy asked as he wiped at his cheeks with his sleeves.

"That is my master's sorrow and anguish… A good friend of ours just died."

"What?" The 14 year-old girl asked.

"Mr. You has become one with the force now.”

Another of the boys pouted. He used to play (and lose) games with You.

"Now, come back to the table. Push that connection to the background.” Once everyone had composed themselves, he continued, "You guys are rather lucky." They looked at him like he was crazy after what they'd just experienced. "Class will be on hiatus for a little while. I'm sure there will be a few new lessons out of this, but until Master Gackt comes back to class, please don't approach him, okay? He's going to need his space and he deserves that right now. Class is over for now. We'll contact you when we're ready to start again.”

A couple of kids got up and made a group at another table, needing space themselves. Sato talked with the remaining kids for a few minutes and then decided to get a couple of drinks. While waiting to pay, he felt his master calming down.

_”Sato…"_

"Master?"

"You can come now…”

Sato paid for the 2 drinks and on his way out, the same girl that offered him the handkerchief gave him a note. He took it and continued to You's room. The students had written their sympathies on it for the two of them.

~~~

Sato slowly slid the room's door open and really didn't want to disturb the scene. Gackt’s face was still red but he wasn't actively crying and was just gently stroking You's features. Then he noticed Gackt’s cane and leg.

"Cry so hard your leg came off…?” He should have bitten his tongue, but he couldn't stand the emotions radiating from his master.

Gackt's only response was a small chuckle. "Help me?" Sato set their drinks down and held up You's head so Gackt could slide back and put a pillow there instead. He could have force-called his leg but asked Sato to get it. He was too exhausted to focus right now. He winced as he reconnected it and Sato helped him to a chair, then disappeared to get the nurses.

When Sato came back, the nurse did a final check on You then called in some other workers to take his body to the morgue to do a final report.

Gackt snapped out of his daze just before the staff left the room. "Make sure they fully document all of his markings!” he rushed after them, but his fake knee gave out near the door. He pushed himself up from his sprawl and looked at the nurse.

"They will, sir, no worries." She smiled kindly at him and led the staff away.

Sato collected their things while Gackt collected himself. He would come back later, while Gackt was resting, to clear out You's things.

~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, Gackt had received the final report on You and full documentation of his markings. He ran his fingers over the pictures as he found out that the illness had ravaged him much more than even the tests showed. He probably should have died a couple of months prior.

They had a nice memorial service and Gackt took custody of You's ashes. Sato managed to get a hold of some wood and constructed a beautiful box for him. Its place was always and forever at Gackt's bedside.

Sato moved in with Gackt, both to consolidate space on the ship and to take care of his master. He restarted class 4 days after You's death, but Gackt didn't join him until about a month had passed.

~*~*~*~*~

A week after You's death, Sato joined Gackt in bed to comfort him. His master hadn't been sleeping well and was whimpering in his sleep. Sato hugged him from behind, but it didn't seem to help. He started to shake and then cry out in pain. He reached down and tried to dig his fingers through the blankets and into his stump.

This sleep-pain went on for nearly half an hour before he started to calm down. Sato was relieved when the felt Gackt start to relax in his arms and sleep much better for the rest of the night.

What they found in the morning was certainly interesting: Gackt had some additions to his markings. Comparing with the photos in the final report, You's markings had merged with Gackt's. There was a circle and compass points around the dragon on his back and stars with his plain dots on his arm and leg bands.

While not as complete as the Jedi Archives, the rebellion's database contained some useful information. There was little solid evidence of something like this happening to their species, but plenty of stories about markings-transfer happening when you lose your soulmate.

 

 

Gackt stood, stroking one of his wrist bands, getting himself ready to walk back into the classroom.


End file.
